youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Glass Reflection
Tristan "Arkada" Gallant, also known as Glass Reflection, is a Canadian YouTuber who specifically reviews anime series. Arkada is well known for saying The Ending is Paramount, meaning in most cases, if the ending of a show isn't good his enjoyment of the show overall will be completely ruined; he has recieved both a lot of criticism as well as a lot of support for this claim. History Through his two series 'First Impressions' which is for an ongoing series or for a completed series that he can't get to the end of due excessive 'body modification gore' (specifically for Parasyte -the maxim-) or a anime that still is being broadcast. Glass Reflection, for which the channel is named, that is posted every other Saturday with the most recent episode being on the GAINAX studios series, Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt. He also occasionally does vlogs if people request him to do so or if he just feels like it and on an even rarer occasion he may even play a game on the channel like Pokemon, but that sort of stuff is more likely to happen on his second channel, Arkada Gaming. Tristan makes a living off of making anime reviews on YouTube. Good Friends on YouTube # HoldenReviews (Holden) # Gigguk (Garnt) # Anime Appraisal (Jeanne) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # PressHeartToContinue (Dodger) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth) # BakaShift (Alain) # Fiction Reviews (Connor) # 42's Anime Reviews (Sarah) # Ninouh (Jimi) # Digibro (Conrad) # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) # Bobsamurai (Bob) Videos First Reaction First Reaction is a show on Glass Reflection where Arkada takes either an on-going show or a show he can't complete for his own reasons and then watches the first three episodes of that series (but that can vary for some episodes) and then judges the series so far and whether you should try and watch the entire series. There have been 10 episodes so far covering series such as Parasyte: The Maxim, Sailor Moon Crystal, Death Parade and most recently Food Wars! (summed up by Tristan as Food Porn in the beginning of the video). # Psycho Pass # Btooom! # Robotics;Notes # GitS - Arise # Free! Iwatobi Swim Club # The World God Only Knows III # Watamote # Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya # Genshiken Nidaime # Beyond the Boundary # Kill la Kill # Log Horizon # Sailor Moon Crystal # Zankyou no Terror(Terror in Resonance) # Aldnoah.Zero # Assassination Classroom # Death Parade # The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan # Parasyte -the maxim- # Is It Wrong to Try to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon? # Sound! Euphonium # Food Wars # Blood Blockade Battlefront # My Love Story!! # Gansta. # Himouto! Umaru-chan # Shimoneta # Gate # One Punch Man # Myriad Colors Phantom World # Dagashi Kashi(no longer on YouTube, copyright strike) # Kiznaiver # Boku no Hero Academia # Ace Attorney # Re:Zero # Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress # Flying Witch # Big Order # Mob Psycho 100 #Sweetness and Lightning # Glass Reflection # ﻿Death Note # Serial Experiments Lain # Lunar Legend Tsukihime # Hellsing # Advent Children # Fruits Basket # Desert Punk # Princess Tutu # Baccano # Claymore # Wolf's Rain # The Girl Who Lept Through Time # Baldr Force EXE # The Animatrix # Appleassed # Hack Sign # Gungrave # Heat Guy J # Ghost Hound # Elfen Lied # School Days # Kenko Zenrakei Suieibu Umisho # Kara no Kyoukai - The Garden of Sinners # Yotsuba&! # Digimon Tamers # Witch Hunter Robin # Ruin Explorers # Spice and Wolf II # Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu # Summer Wars # Genshiken # Bamboo Blade # Steins;Gate # Another # Redline # Fortune Arterial # Sword Art Online # Paranoia Agent # Cowboy Bebop # Madoka Magica # Usagi Drop # Neon Genesis Evangelion # Kanon 2006 # End of Evangelion + Death and Rebirth # The World God Only Knows # Soul Eater # Air TV # Clannad # Eden of the East # The Slayers(Seasons 1-3) # Rin - Daughters of Mnemosyne # Sound of the Sky # Angel Beats # Kino's Journey # Ah! My Buddah # Deadman Wonderland # Chobits # Gankutsuou # Project ICE # Final Fantasy Unlimited # Haibane Renmei # Karas # Planetes # Black Lagoon # Fooly Cooly # STR.A.IN # Gundam Wing # Mysterious Girlfriend X # Scrapped Princess # Samurai Champloo # Black Butler # Interstella 555 # Guren Lagann # Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail # Black Butler II # Maoyu Mao Yuusha # Full Metal Panic # Full Metal Panic - The Second Raid # Gosick # Attack on Titan(Shingeki no Kyojin) # Higurashi no Naku Koro ni(When They Cry) # The Future Diary(Mirai Nikki) # Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day # Love Hina # The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya # The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya # Wolf Children # Persona 4: The Animation # The World God Only Knows - Goddesses Arc # Jormungand # Kill la Kill # Log Horizon # Bokurano: Ours # Witchcraft Works # Madoka Magica: Rebellion # Code Geass - Lelouch of the Rebellion # No Game No Life # Psycho Pass # Hidamari Sketch # Fate/stay night(2006) # Terror in Resonance(Zankyou no Terror) # Tegami Bachi(Letter Bee) # Umineko no Naku Koro ni # Hellsing Ultimate # Watamote # The Devil is a Part Timer(Hataraku Maou-sama) # Trigun # Toradora # Fate/Zero # Tokyo Godfathers # Tokyo Ghoul # Girls Und Panzer # Hyouka # Akame ga Kill # Darker than Black - Gemini the Meteor # Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun # Death Parade # Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt # Squid Girl # Shirobako # Trigun - Badlands Rumble # The Disappearance of Nagato Yuki-chan # Azumanga Diaoh # Full Metal Alchemist 2003 # Full Metal Alchemist: Brotherhood # Shiki # Ghost Stories # My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU(Review Week of Awesome) # Guilty Crown(Review Week of Awesome) # Berserk(Review Week of Awesome) # Sword Art Online II(Review Week of Awesome) # Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works TV(Review Week of Awesome) # Hunter X Hunter 2011 # One Punch Man # Gotchaman Crowds(and Insight) # Kiniro Mosaic # Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit # Yuki Yuna is a Hero # Noragami (+ Aragoto) # Erased # Konosuba # Turn A Gundam # Showa Genroku Rakugo Shinjuu # Comic Party # Your Lie in April # Psycho Pass 2 # My Hero Academia #Working!! Season 1 #Log Horizon Season 2 (ft. TheHiveLeader) # Other Videos Top Lists # Top 19 Anime Background Music(19-13) # Top 19 Anime Background Music(12-4) # Top 19 Anime Background Music(4-1) # Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)# Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)[2/3 # Top 50 Anime Openings(Ver 1.5)3/3 # Top 25-ish Recommended Anime # Top 15 Anime Ending Sequences # Top 30 Anime Background Music(Ver. 2) # Top 10 Anime Recommendations from 2015 # Another Top 15-ish Anime Recommendations # Top 10 Anticipated Anime of Summer 2016 # Frost Watch # Rakugo Shinjuu # Anime Discussions # GR Discussion: The Endless Eight(Haruhi Suzumiya) # Is the Manga ALWAYS Better? AKA The Brotherhood Problem # To My Fellow Canadians # Behind the Scenes: New Lights/Things I Deal With # Anime Discussion: Unlimited Blade Works # ARKADA'S CONVENTION TRIPS 2016 # MAGFest 2016 VLOG + RECAP # Watch/Discuss # Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans ft. ProfessorOtaku # Rating Scale In the beginning of his reviewing career back in 2009, Arkada refused to give anime a number score. His reason was because he felt that too many people cared too much about numbers rather than the information presented in the reviews. He did, after awhile, resign and start giving them a score from 1-10, but later on he quit doing it again. The following rating scale is what he's used from the very beginning, and still uses to this day. # Certified Frosty - The best rating Arkada can give an anime, which he gives only to the best of the best, or those shows too important to ignore. He'll typically recommend to watch it no matter how you have to, by any means. # Buy It - A really great anime that he feels deserves to be bought, but isn't quite good enough go out of your way to watch. # Stream It - A good anime, but not worth buying in his opinion. # Fuck It - The worst rating, given only to the worst shows he's enver seen. School Days tier garbage. Podcasts Podtaku Episodes # Gallery Arkada1.jpg|Previous YouTube profile picture Arkada2.jpg|Current YouTube profile picture Arkada3.jpg Arkada4.jpg Arkada5.jpg Arkada6.jpg Arkada7.jpg Arkada8.jpg Arkada9.jpg Arkada10.jpg Arkada11.jpg Arkada12.jpg|Arkada made it onto Watch Mojo's top 10 anime reviewer channels Arkada Gaming.jpg Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Anime YouTubers